


Damnit Nick, Just Wait a Few More Months!

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panty Raid, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: Lt. Judy Hopps has to deal with a constantly horny teenage Nick Wilde.





	1. Chapter 1

She'd seen his fluffy, jailbait ass turn a corner up the stairs to her bedroom, and she followed.

She'd stalked him as he tip-toed down the hallway, to her bedroom door.

She'd stayed at the corner of the stairs, eying him as he managed to silent open the bedroom door, even though she absolutely knew it should have creaked.

This was it.

The third fucking time she'd caught Nicholas Wilde, juvenile delinquent, in her room.

And, surprise! He didn't sneak through the window this time.

It was dark, but she could see he was hunched over her laundry hamper, one paw resting on the edge of the bin, the other pressing one of her panties over his muzzle, and his back to the door, and her.

Sharp intakes of breath, and a shuddering, muffled groan came from him, and she'd had enough.

Clearing her throat, she flipped the lightswitch, and he spun around on his heels, his paws quickly going behind his back.

She was tired, and opened her mouth to speak.

He was energetic, and spoke first, "Ah, Ms. Hopps! It looks like you've caught me! Breaking and entering, burglary," he held out her panties in one paw, and a fairly expensive looking pair of carrot earings in the other.

They weren't hers. She never wore jewelry.

As he continued his shpiel, "Oh, whatever will this lonely, mature, devilishly handsome fox do, now that he's been,"

Judy let out a gruff bark, unseemly though it may be, she was just tired, "Wilde." and he was immediately standing in front of her, back straight, just a few inches shy of her eye level.

He was holding the earings out to her in one paw, with a youthful, honest smile on his face.

She sighed. "I'm not accepting these. Where did you get them? Please tell me you didn't steal them,"

The fox was quick to answer, "Nope. Bought them off of Finnick! Real gold, and the gemstones were from some rings that were lying around- it's yours! Now, at least- A gift?"

The only way she would get a good night's sleep was if she just caved in.

But she wouldn't do that.

She was a bunny of the law.

And bunnies of the law didn't sleep with underage foxes.

Turned over to her dressed, she rifled through a drawer, pulling out a pair of steel cuffs.

Managing half-lidded eyes, she spoke with authority and a little bit of huskiness, "Mr. Wilde, I'm going to have to ask you to get on the ground,"

She cocked her hip to the side as she pressed her body against his, "And put your paws behind your back,"

He let out a sharp, desperate, "Yes, ma'am!" and was on the ground in an instant.

She felt the ground thud a bit, and winced.

Crouching down over him, she pressed her thighs against the back of his, and brought one of her paws around his wrists, while the other firmly grabbed his waist.

"I'm going to have to search you before I," she let her voice drop an octave, "Take you in,"

His tail thrashed between her legs, nudging her in just the right- worst possible spot.

As she groped along his pockets, which accentuated his vulpine curves she admitted to herself, he let out a husky groan.

His hips were grinding against the floor, and she could feel his shorts tighten up even from the back.

 _'Keep it together, Judy,'_ she told herself.

"Alright, Mr. Wilde," she said in a cutesy tone, which he responded with a breathless "Yes,"

She continued, "I'm going to have to keep you for the night, all locked up until someone comes to bail you out," and she slapped the cuffs on him.

He let out another groan, and his hips bucked against the ground hard enough that she was jolted from the thighs and fell onto his beck.

Rolling off of him, she quickly made it to the door, flipped off the light switch, and turned her head to him.

He managed to look up at her, with lustful, desperate eyes, and a panting mouth.

She managed to choke down her own desire enough to let out a monotone "Goodnight, Nick," and slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

A desperate whine came from behind the door as she pressed her back against the frame, "C'mon Fluff, punish me! Make me do your laundry with my tongue! Slap me around!"

Her hips shuddered, and she slapped a paw over her mouth as her other paw slid down her shorts and rubbed at her slick folds.

Breathing slowly for a few seconds, she called back to him, "This is your punishment tonight, Nick. I'll uncuff you in the morning if you're still in there. The bed's clean," and she walked over to the guest bedroom.

She had a change of clothes in there, just incase.

And a deadbolt lock.

Gods above, she wished he'd just turn eighteen already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy couldn't wait just a few more months. She needed the fox dick, now.

It was a damp, spring morning that found Judy doing her morning stretches for her five kilometer run. The sun hadn't quite touched the horizon, the smell of wet earth was all around her, and the neighborhood hadn't even woken up yet.

In short, it was quiet, and peaceful. Something she rarely experienced in the big city. Something that reminded her of home.

Until the tell-tale footsteps of a predator made themself known. Soft plods of pawpads, followed by light claks of claws on pavement. Quick, but rhythmic; they were a light predator.

Then, Nick's voice sounded [i]right[/i] behind her ears. "Oh, Miss Hopps, what a surprise meeting you here, at this spot, so early in the morning,"

Rolling her eyes out of his sight, she turned around to respond back, 'Yeah, fancy meeting me near my home, when you live in Happytown, you horndog,' she wanted to say. But she wasn't a rude bunny, and he wasn't a rude fox. As soon as she got a look at him, though, and any idea of what she was going to say was sidetracked.

He was wet. Well, damp was a better descriptor. Cream coloured gym shorts that matched the pattern along his chest and abs. Tight, short ones that showed off a lot of sleek, damp fur along his legs and waist, that clung to lean, toned muscle. That hugged the curves of his- 'that hugged his form,' she forced herself to admit.

As well as the rather large indentation of some other bits she really shouldn't be thinking about this early in the morning. That, and a soaking wet t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination.

He had no business looking like some Playgirl model this early in the morning, before she could work off some steam on her daily run. 'How the hell does he make wet clothes [i]work[/i] with damp fur?' she wondered, before she managed to get something out.

"Yes. What a surprise," she said in a monotone voice as she reached down and touched her toes. She could feel his eyes on her, and she could hear his slow release of breath as she felt her running shorts stretched against her rear.

Standing back up, she approached a table and brought the heel of a footpaw on it, stretching further. "So," she asked, "You going to join me? Think you can handle a 'five k'?" as she glanced over at him.

He was at the table with her, leaning into it as he stretched out the back of his thighs and calves. He really had been working out, she had to admit, as she caught herself staring.

A sarcastic tone was his reply back, "A five kilo run? Pff, hah," and he let out a grunt has he stretched his arched his back, "Are [i]you[/i] sure you can handle that, old doe?"

Bringing her other leg up, she saw him eying her wiggling toes, and grinned, "I'll have you know, twenty eight is the prime-" and then she felt her hip pop.

He let out a bark of laughter, as she grumbled, "That's perfectly natural you little prick," to which he snarked back, "Natural in old age. Also, it's quite large, as I know you've been eying it," and she cought him wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Those rebellious eyes of hers did wander again, and then looked back up at his own. With that fucking smirk he was giving her, she knew she'd been caught.

"Welp, let's run, foxy," she said quickly, and made her way to the path without waiting for a response.

Throughout their jog, he was always right beside her. Sometimes, she'd feel his arm brush against hers, and occasionally, his tail slide across her calves or thighs.

She even felt him slap her on the ass with it, twice. But still, she kept running, and still, he was always beside her.

The heat from his body was ever present, even as her fur started to dampen with sweat, even against the cool spring morning.

Their footsteps were synced, almost sounding like one mammal running along the vacant trail.

Their breathing was matched, though a bit laboured after they hit their half way mark.

He smelled like violets, which she knew was his natural musk.

In the idle silence, her mind wandered.

That pelt, sleek with sweat with flexing muscles underneath.

That body, hot, and 'hot,' with laboured breathes.

His clawed paws raking up her sides, peeling her soaked, sweat-covered shirt off as he buried his muzzle in her chest-

She fell, face first, into the grass, and Nick let out a snort.

It was soft.

But not soft enough to keep her pride from hurting, as he started laughing, and she heard a soft 'wumph' beside her.

At least it was tasty grass, too, she thought as she nibbled on it.

There was heavy breathing, and she felt a paw on her shoulder.

Rolling her onto her back, Nick stayed prone over her.

Sweat dripped down his muzzle, and landed onto her face, as he took in a deep breath. His eyes screwed shut as he bared his canines peaked out of his lips, and she shuddered.

'Just a few more months,' she told herself.

His eyes opened again, half-lidded, as he pressed his hips against her thighs. There was a sudden heat that spread throughout her.

'Just a few more,' she repeated, as her paws reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck, and pulled him towards her.

The distance between their muzzles was gone as she pressed her lips into his, and dragged her tongue along his sharp, predatory teeth. He eased himself down beside her, with their lips never separing, as his paws cupped the back of her head and the small of her back.

His hips ground against her thighs, as the paw on her back moved down to her shorts, and curved between her legs. A heated, desperate moan left her mouth and entered his as her hips bucked.

Kissing, and grinding, and rubbing, she then felt something more. Something hard, slick, and hot started pressing itself up her thighs, and into the leg of her shorts. She knew what it was, and she wanted it.

But at the same time, there was a moment of clarity. She pulled her mouth from her fox's, and in a desperate tone, one she didn't mean, she said his name, "Nick,"

His hips gave a small thrust, and she felt his length rub up her leg, and prod against her groin, as he let out a laboured, "Judy, I love you,"

Another thrust, and the paw behind her head quickly went down her back and up the back of her shirt. The moment of clarity was fading.

"We can't," she gasped, at another thrust, and he just let out a pitiful whine.

With a restraint she'd never guessed a male his age to have, he pulled his hips away, and rolled onto his back with a groan. Looking over at him, grateful, she could see why he was [i]pained[/i].

An impressive length was jutting out of the top of his shorts. Knotted, and glistening with pre cum, she quickly looked away, and down at where he'd made a mess of things.

Ruffled, matted fur, and if he hadn't been grinding his slick prick against her thighs, she'd have been soaked down there regardless. Letting out a groan of her own, she turned back to him.

In an exhausted, remorseful tone, she spoke queitly, "I'm sorry, Nick," And again, her let out a groan, as he tried to stuff his dick into his shorts. It wasn't going to fit, she knew that.

And given what she studied about foxes, it wasn't going to go down for half an hour. Most likely more, if he didn't experience an orgasm. With a lot of guilt, and some buried thrill, she had an idea to start to make it up to him.

"Listen, slick," she started, looking at his face, and not the shiny red rocket, "I'm soaked, my panties are ruined, and you need to, uh," she pointed at his cock, and it throbbed in recognition. He looked at her with a dumb expression. She continued, though, "How about we just, um, say we're going to look away from eachother, and finish with our paws?"

He nodded slowly, and let his eyes wander over her body as his paws gripped the base of his knot and the tip of his cock. With one long, quick motioned, the paw at the tip of his dick slid down, and back up. The precum making the motion smooth, and noticably noisy.

She slipped her shorts and soaked panties off, and glanced over at him before tossing them his way. He thought them on his face, and skrewed his eyes shut as he took in a deep breath. 'Makes a doe feel desired,' a dark corner of her mind commented.

Rubbing a paw gently against her clit, her eyes were glued to his cock as his smooth strokes turned into furious jerks. Occasionally, her eyes travelled up to his. With her panties still dangling on his muzzle, over his nose, and between his lips, his eyes watched her own paws between her legs, and occasionally travelled up her body.

She knew it was wrong. She knew she should have waited, but it was better than going all the way.

Her hips trembled, and her thighs squeezed together. A squeek left her mouth as her body shook, and she quickly slapped a paw over her mouth, muffling her moans. Through the brief fog of her mind, she heard Nick mutter, 'Fuck,' and turned her head to watch him.

His paws were still working his cock, and the noise of slick flesh on flesh was louder, and faster. Her legs spread, and she dipped a paw into her pussy, and continued furiously rubbing at her clit, working for a second peak.

Her eyes stared at his, half lidded, as she openly gave him a show. Putting a pause on pleasuring herself, she pulled her slick paw from his clit, and pressed it against his lips, and moved her panties away. His mouth opened, and ran up and down her paws, and then took her claws into her mouth, lapping against them.

Pulling her paw from his mouth, she then grabbed his paw stroking his meat, and brought it to her face. Running her lips against its wet surface, she licked at it, leaving it more slick than before. Pressing her body against his side, she continued to stuff her paw into her slit, and he continued his savage, desperate stroking.

The scent of his musk, and his sex, and everything about him, brought her a sense of desire. Again, she was forgetting why they were separate, while trying to achieve the same goal. Grabbing his paws, she pulled them away from his work, and in one quick motion, was straddling his hips between her own. He didn't fight it, and just let her take the lead.

Shifting her groin back and forth, she rubbed his length against her mound, feeling his tip slide and prod against her clit. Their breathing was heavy, and their eyes never left eachother's. Leaning forward, their lips met again, as she shifted her hips forward enough to press his tip against her entrance.

His paws grabbed the bare fur of her ass and slid back up the back of her shirt, as she slid her hips back down, taking his tip.

Their tongues twisted and tasted the other, as she pressed further, moving her paws from the rest of his cock as she felt half of its length.

Her slick paws then moved up, and cupped his face as she felt his knot press gently against her folds.

And then, he started thrusting. An animalistic, desperate pounding, that made her pull away from his muzzle, and made her scream.

Her hips locked around his waist, and her face buried into his neck, as the rapid, slapping sound of his knot pounding and trying to enter her, and as she screamed in some mix of desperation and need. The only thing on her mind at that moment was more release, and the large, hot, exciting feelings coming and going with Nick's thrusts.

In a fog, she remembered looking down at him, his eyes squeezed shut as his teeth bared, and she felt warmth. Lots of warmth, inside her, that spread down her legs and up her chest. She came to slowly, feeling worn and tingly, and exhausted. She may not have taken the knot, but she felt like she might aswell have.

And streaked from thighs to neck in fox semen.

With an equally worn, exhausted fox beneath her, with a dopy smile.

There was cum all along his chest, too.

Laying her head back against his chest, she could see the sunrise, and she let out a sigh.

"Nick," she said in a tired voice.

"Yeah," he responded back.

"I'm going to jail," she whined, burying her face back in his neck, not caring that she was smearing his cum in both of their pelts. After a few seconds, he let out a lazy "Nah," and hugged her, as she let out another whine.

Rolling the both of them over so that Judy was on her back, Nick's cock slipped out of her. Leaning down, he pressed trailed a few kisses from her lips, down her neck, and stopped at her chest. "Just gotta keep this scandalous secret between us," he finally said, as he reached for her shorts and grabbed her phone.

She thought he was going to take a picture of the both of them, but he'd just tapped away at the screen. A second later, there was the sound of a received message, and he stuffed her phone back in her shorts, and slid them up her legs.

"Finn's gonna stop by the road just a few yards past the brush, and we can slip in without anyone seeing us like this," he told her, and pressed pecked her cheek. With her mouth agape, she gave him a look of horror, but quickly added, "I've trusted him with worse thing, so don't you worry, honey bun,"

That didn't make her feel better. What could be worse than statutory rape, she wanted to ask, but she figured it was best not to ask.


End file.
